


Eye of the Storm

by Marimimi14



Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consent Issues, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, notion of consent, photoshoot, uncomfortable yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Yakov tells Yuri he has to do a photoshoot for one of his sponsors. Yuuri goes with him. What could happen? It's only a photoshoot, right?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri and Yuri's friendship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038042
Comments: 12
Kudos: 426





	Eye of the Storm

“What?” Yuri asked Yakov, not sure he heard his coach correctly.

“You’ll be in an ad campaign for these new training gears your sponsor will have out for the beginning of the new season.” His coach repeated with a sigh.

Yuri was not sure why Yakov thought it was a good idea to tell him that when everyone was still at the rink and clearly listening to their conversation instead of practicing. Yuri could almost see the glint in Mila’s eyes at the perspective of good gossip.

“You never made me do that before.” Yuri said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, before you weren’t a Grand Prix gold medalist. It’s a good way to keep your popularity growing and maybe attract even more sponsors.”

Yuri grumbled under his breath something about being popular enough already. Yuri’s angels didn’t need more material to print on banners. He could see the point about the sponsors. Figure skating could become a pricey sport in the long run, and Yuri didn’t want to burden his grandfather too much with the cost. More sponsors would mean more things being paid for him.

“When is it?” He asked finally giving up.

“In two days. Which makes me think.” Yakov turned to the ice where everyone pretended they had been practicing all along. “Is someone free to go with Yuri?” He asked the rest of the skaters.

Yuri’s eyes widen. Why did he need one of them to go with him? It was only a couple of pictures; he would be fine alone.

“I don’t need a goddamn chaperon.” He growled at Yakov.

“It’s obligatory since you’re underage.” Yakov said without even looking at Yuri.

Victor had already raised his hand with a big smile. Yakov sighed and shook his head.

“Not you Victor. I don’t trust you to not overshadow Yuri at the photoshoot.”

“What?” Victor gasped with his hands over his heart. “Did you hear that Yuuri?” He turned to his fiancé.

“You do tend to get excited when photoshoots are in question.” Yuuri admitted.

“I would never!” Victor exclaimed.

Yuri rolled his eyes at Victor’s reaction. Yeah, definitely a good thing that he wasn’t the one going with him.

“It’s ok. I can go with Yuri.” Yuuri said to Yakov as he patted Victor on the back.

“Perfect.” Yakov grumbled. “I’ll send you both the details.”

Yuri protested a little bit more for good measure. It was better to go with Katsudon than to go with Georgi after all. Or Mila. That girl could turn anything into gossips.

After this announcement, they all went back to training. Yuri was working on his free skate, but he wasn’t as focused as usual. It would be his first time doing a photoshoot for anything. Sure, he took some pictures for his Instagram and he had official photos taken at competitions, but a professional photoshoot was completely different. He had no idea what to expect. The more he thought about it the better he felt about Yuuri coming with him in two days.

***

The morning of the photoshoot they met at the skating rink. Yuri was waiting for Katsudon with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh, the dark-haired skater was there already, but Victor was clinging to him and he didn’t look like he was going to let him go anytime soon.

“You’ll keep me updated right?” Victor asked for the millionth time.

“Of course, Victor. We have to go, or we’ll be late.” Katsudon reassured his fiancé.

“Wait, let me give you a good luck kiss.” Victor said before pressing a quick kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuri looked at them with bored eyes. The way Victor acted was almost the same as when Katsudon would go back to Japan for a few days and Victor couldn’t go with him.

“Why give me good luck. Yuri’s the one doing the photoshoot.” Katsudon told Victor with a smile.

“Because, if I try to hug or kiss Yuri’s cheek, he’ll definitely hit me.” Victor said.

Yuri nodded. Good, the old man was learning.

Victor told them a final goodbye and went inside the rink before Yakov got out and screamed at him to get started with training. Yuri and Yuuri finally boarded the cab and went on their way to the photo studio. The ride was mostly silent, but Yuri started to squirm a little when they got closer to their destination. Katsudon side-eyed him but said nothing.

“Have you ever done something like that?” Yuri asked him after a long moment of silence.

“A few times. I wasn’t as popular as Victor, but I’m still Japan’s top skater. I have more demands since our last Grand Prix.” Yuuri told him.

Yuri nodded, lost in his thought again.

“It’s not so bad. Usually, the photographer knows what he wants, and he’ll direct you accordingly. And if you’re uncomfortable with anything tell the staff.” Katsudon added probably to make him more at ease with the whole process.

Yuri didn’t have time to say anything else, because they reached the photo studio. They exited the cab and entered the building. There were a lot of people running around with lights and other equipment.

“Yuri Plisetsky! It’s so nice to meet you!” A tall man greeted him. He didn’t wait for any acknowledgement and grabbed Yuri’s hand to shake it. “I’m Anderson and I’ll be your photographer for today.”

Yuri stared at Anderson with wide eyes. He didn’t want to be too rude or unprofessional, but he retracted his hand as soon as he could. It also kind of bugged him that the photographer didn’t greet Katsudon.

“You’ll see it’ll be so easy. You can go change into the promotional outfit and go to hair and makeup.” Anderson said and then he left to go check something else.

Yuri stared at the photographer for a few seconds and then looked up at Yuuri.

“He does seem a little eccentric.” Katsudon said. “Come on I’ll go with you for the hair and makeup.”

A little eccentric? Yuri spent his days with a bunch of eccentric people. That wasn’t what he didn’t like about Anderson. He couldn’t exactly name what it was. The photographer didn’t make the best impression on him. He was suddenly glad that Katsudon was there.

Hair and makeup weren’t that bad. He was used to the process because of competitions. In fact, Yuri liked getting his hair done. The hairdresser and makeup artist were both very efficient and nice. Then he had to change into the athletic gear for the company he was doing the ad. It was a pair of stretchy black pants and a loose sky-blue tank top. The outfit was nice, and Yuri could see himself wearing it for ballet training.

“Wow! This ad campaign will look great!” Anderson exclaimed as soon as he saw Yuri.

“Thanks…” Yuri said with a bit of hesitation.

“You can go and stand over there.” Anderson said pointing to the area with the green backdrop. “Then we’ll start.”

“Ok. Just give me a minute.” Yuri said giving Anderson a look in the hope that he’ll get the hint.

Anderson hovered a few seconds then when he saw Yuri still staring at him, he excused himself and went a little farther away.

“You’ll do great. I’ll be right there watching from the sidelines.” Katsudon assured him once Anderson was gone.

“Katsudon. If I really don’t like it will you help me convince Yakov to never do it again?”

The serious look in Yuri’s eyes seemed to worry Yuuri a little. He looked ready to take him away now if that was what Yuri wanted.

“Of course. If you really don’t like it just say the word and we’re gone. I’ll deal with Yakov.” Yuuri promised him.

Yuri took a deep breath. “Ok. Here we go.”

He went to the place Anderson at pointed. The photographer smiled at him and started directing the poses he wanted. Yuri complied. From time to time, he would look around and find Katsudon’s eyes. As promised the older skater was on the sidelines and watching him with a smile. It wasn’t that bad. He even started to have fun. It was funny when Anderson asked him if he could a standing split and Yuri didn’t even bother to answer and just did it. Yuri was more comfortable than at the beginning. Maybe that was why he didn’t even flinch when Yuuri gave him a sign that he was going to the bathroom. Yuri simply nodded and went back to posing.

“I think we have a few good shots. But It’ll be great if we could have one without the tank top.” Anderson said a few seconds after Yuuri had left.

“You want me to try another shirt?” Yuri asked with a frown.

“No, no. I was thinking of a shirtless shot.” Anderson said with a wink.

Yuri’s frown deepened at that. He wasn’t sure he liked that idea.

“Come on don’t be shy. Most professional athletes do it. They all have nice bodies after all.” Anderson laughed trying to convince him.

Yuri thought about Anderson’s words for a moment. Sure, some athletes did shirtless photos, but not all of them. Ok swimmers did it, but they were shirtless when they did their sport. Yuri had never been shirtless in front of the public before. He wasn’t sure he wanted to start now.

“I’d like to keep the tank top on.” He said after a few seconds of silence.

Anderson’s smile dropped. “Maybe you’re a popular figure skater, but here I’m the professional. You have to obey me.”

Gone were the smiles and over-friendly behaviours. The man in front of Yuri had cold eyes and it seemed he wasn’t used to not having it his way. They stared at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to submit and give up. Yuri was considering taking the tank top off and taking the picture and be done with it when a voice cut the tension.

“What is going on here?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri broke his staring contest with Anderson to look at Katsudon with a relieved stare.

“Nothing. We’re almost done. I was only telling Yuri my vision for the last shot.” Anderson said his fake smile back on his lips.

“And what was that last shot?” Yuuri asked squinting at Anderson.

Anderson stayed silent. He didn’t break the stare, but he wasn’t explaining anything.

“He asked me to take the tank top off and then threatened me when I said no.” Yuri explained.

Yuri saw Katsudon’s stare changed from suspicious to outright angry.

“Is that so?” He asked with a sudden edge to his words.

Yuri had always seen Yuuri as a softer person. Someone anxious who didn’t like confrontation. He wasn’t prepared for the anger he saw in the older skater’s eyes.

“It was just a suggestion.” Anderson tried to defend himself.

“Do all your suggestions include threats?” Yuuri fired back immediately. “Come on Yuri. We’re done here.”

“Hey! Who do you think you are?” The photographer asked in anger.

Yuri didn’t need to hear it twice and was already at Katsudon’s side when Anderson decided to throw his anger at the other skater.

“Last I check you’re not his legal guardian and he’s old enough to make his own decisions!” The photographer continued.

“Is it his own decisions if he’s pressured into it!” Yuuri pushed back. “He told you no! You didn’t respect that! Now we leave!”

“I have a lot of contacts! You can’t do this without consequences!” Anderson threatened.

Yuri didn’t really care what the photographer would say about him. He didn’t want Yuuri’s name dragged through the mud because he was the one accompanying him today.

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” Yuri asked his anger evident in his tone.

The photographer took a step back at the force of Yuri’s words. He clearly hadn’t expected the teenager to show his anger. Anderson hadn’t done his research because it was a well-known fact that Yuri had a short temper.

“That’s Yuuri Katsuki! One of the best figure skaters in the world as of now! He can fill a lawsuit against you, and probably win! And if that didn’t scare you enough, he’s Victor Nikiforov’s fiancé! You think Victor will simply watch as you threaten his fiancé like that?” Anderson palled at the mention of Victor.

The reaction pleased Yuri. Victor’s reputation preceded him. Good.

“We’re leaving!” Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and dragged him out of the building.

Yuuri called a cab while Yuri took a moment to calm his breath.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Yuuri said as they waited for the cab.

“It’s not your fault. Why are you apologizing?”

Yuuri glanced at him and shrugged. Yuri rolled his eyes. He knew the older skater quite well by now. There was a high chance he was blaming himself since he had been gone when it happened.

“I’ll help you convince Yakov to never do a photoshoot again.” Yuuri said.

“What?”

“I promised you I’d help you if you didn’t like it.”

“I liked it! Before the last part at least. Maybe we could look into the photographers a bit more before accepting another one.”

“But Yura, you were so angry.” Yuuri said in confusion.

“Yeah. Because Anderson was a dick. But I’ve never seen you look so badass. And if anything, I was angrier with the fact that he disrespected you.”

Yuuri was looking at him with surprise. Then his face split with a wide smile and he squeezed Yuri’s shoulder lightly.

“Thank you for what you said back there.” Yuuri told him.

“It was nothing. Thank you for defending me.” Yuri said. He knew he was probably blushing. He had to change the subject and quickly. “Victor is going to be so pissed.”

Yuuri laughed at that. He probably knew what Yuri was trying to do but he still indulged him.

“Probably, but I know how to calm him.”

Yuri looked up at Katsudon with his nose scrunched up. “Ewww. Gross.”

His answer only made Katsudon laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading people! Can you believe it's already the third installment in the series! This series is brought to you by my procrastination during my finals hahaha! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
